Gryphon Hayashi
Gryphon Hayashi (グリフォン はやし, Gurifon Hayashi ) is a user of a Requip style specializing in archery who belongs to the guild, Archer's Cross. Once a famous model, Gryphon left his work at the popular magazine, Magick Monthly, due to complications with his family in favor of pursuing life as a mage. Appearance Gryphon is a tall man who earned his right to call himself one of the Top Models of Magick Monthly's Magazines. His lean frame practically ripples with muscles he's managed to maintain since the days of constant fitness training for modeling. These muscles are mostly hidden by looser clothing he's more often seeing wearing, but when gracing the eyes of many with a tight shirt or no shirt at all, he reveals the fantastic contours of his body. His broad shoulders are strong and the muscles underneath whisper beneath the skin when stretching. The wider set of his chest and shoulders trails down to a slimmer waist set with hardened abdominal muscles. Hips that move with fluid swings and a natural panache swagger can make even other heterosexual males repent for impure thoughts. Toned legs that run long, making up the lower half of his height, are complimented by the dark jeans he often wears. Gryphon's face has the chiseled look of a god-like statue, ethereal beauty wrapping around his features. Personality Though Gryphon knows he is what many consider attractive, he doesn't throw it in people's faces as if he were better than them. History Gryphon was born into a family of important people, his mother a designer and cosmetologist while his father was an actor who specialized in action and romance movie genres. They made sure their son was just as important as they were within society before he could talk properly. He modeled for baby clothing and toys, his cherubic face drawing people in with coos, and worked his way up into toddler's and then children's fashion and items. As soon as he began to speak, the Hayashi's started having Gryphon learn multiple languages to increase both his abilities and public appeal. People found a five year old babbling in a foreign tongue absolutely captivating. As he grew to his teenage years and started physically developing, he went from the adorable little boy to the radiant, eye pleasing being who filled out nicely. He never had to worry about the awkward teen stage that involved things like acne (that was taken care of quickly with facial treatments and care) or disproportional figure (he had seriously fantastic genes from his parents). It was also during this time that Gryphon's parents decided their little star needed the best of the best in every situation. He had a personal trainer, nutritionist, and physician to make sure his body was always in peak condition for photo shoots; a designer, cosmetologist, and seamstress were always only a phone call away; and the Madame who taught him proper etiquette, dance, and other finery knew his address by heart. He never really had time to himself and found the constant pressure to be perfect was exhausting. For once he wanted to wear sweatpants out to get a scoop of Zanzibar ice cream and not have to worry about burning every calorie off before the end of the day. Instead he received constant pressure, the beginnings of an eating disorder, self loathing, and eventually a one week trip to the hospital after collapsing in the middle of a beach photoshoot. Magic and Equipment Requip Gryphon is an immensely skilled archer who picked a magic that compliments that skill. Archery was the only 'sport' he was allowed to do since it had little possibility of injuring him under watchful eyes, though he was never allowed to compete. So he learned how to use Requip and obtained bows as he went in order to have a variety of types to fight with. Bows and Spells Hearth (だんろ, Danro) is Gryphon's fire based bow. It has an intricately beautiful design and is the twin to his water bow, Languid, though it's colorings are warmer. The center is a shining gold and has a quick fade to a vibrant red that makes the primary color. Despite the fragile appearance, Hearth is extremely durable and takes much strength to pull back. Fire bow.png|Hearth Blue bow-0.jpg|Languid White bow.png|Hoarfrost Bay bow.jpg|Franklin Black crossbow.jpg Languid (だるい, Darui) is his water based bow. The detailed design is quite glamorous, but just like it's twin it is highly durable and requires some strength to draw back. It's cooler tones are the exact opposite of its sister bow, Hearth. The blue is complimented with purple highlights and a few matching decorative feathers. Ochre (オーカー, Oukaa) is his earth bow. Exposure (ろけん, Roken) is his bow representing air. Hoarfrost (むひょう, Muhyou) is the ice themed bow in his collection. Firefly (ほたる, Hotaru) is the bow within his set focused on Light Magic. Franklin (フランクリン, Furankurin) is his bow representing lightning. Abilities Physical and Mental Abilities Expert Marksman: Enhanced Strength: He has to be quite strong, especially in his arms as drawing back a at bow is the main focus of his weapon style. He has had to build up this power over many trainings sessions specific to muscular capability as well as practice with his bows. Impressive Speed: Proficient Melee Combatant: Gryphon is an average fighter in close range combat of both the armed and weaponless variety, stemming from his years of practical defense training that were overall focused on allowing him to protect himself. Expert Bowman: Fantastic Memory: Master of Disguise and Impersonation: Magic Abilities Standard Aura: Relationships Dakota Fath: Initially meeting the woman at Koma Inu's reopening party, the pair communicated over long distance for awhile before Gryphon invited her on a date with him at Akane Beach Resort. From there the pair hit it off and got a bit... public with their affection. Gryphon fell head over heels with the ice mage who opened his eyes to what it means to be free and not let the world push you around. He sees her as his new beginning an loves to see her smile more than anything. Both of them are passionate, fun loving people which makes them very compatible. Her tendency to be mischievous has lead to him giving her the nickname of Diavoletto or "Little Devil". Cedar Kyros: Adonis Alyx: Asher Alyx: Synopsis Thieves in Paradise: A Trip to the Beach: Fresh Off the Boat: Quotes Trivia *Gryphon is fluent in many foreign languages. *Gryphon's appearance is based off older Kuroko Tetsuya from Kuroko's Basketball